narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Naruto Fanon World War
Hey everyone! I came up with a great idea that would really help us grow as a community, inspired by the latest manga chapters concerning the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. This will be the Naruto Fanon World War, but to our characters, it will be known as the Great Shinobi World War. * The war itself will get started at 12:00 pm Central Time on Saturday, November 6th 2010. That means that, starting at that time, you may create war-related roleplays. War Rps must be logged here so that everyone can keep up with it. * Even after the war begins on November 6th, sign ups may continue until all spots are filled. We encourage anyone to join in and give it a shot. Details are below for signing up; Q & A * Q''': What if this war doesn't fit into my other fanon stories? ** '''A: It doesn't have to, this is 100% for fun. Of course, if you want it to fit your stories, that's fine too. The war is mean to promote site unity and get people's minds working, but also to provide character background for those like me who have a hard time coming up with a good, believable background. * Q''': How is this different from every other site wide RP that has started and failed? ** '''A: Its going to be a lot less strict, allowing people time to post, time to come up with ideas, and most of all, to just stress community unity and fun. * Q''': What happens if the person I'm fighting goes un-active? ** '''A: I'll explain this in detail below (see Activity). * Q''': What about Tailed beasts and canon characters? Who gets them? ** '''A: In the past we've done this by having people sign up for certain roles, but this time will be slightly different (see Factions below for more info). * Q''': Are fanon factions allowed? ** '''A: Yes, yes, and yes. Fanon factions are highly encouraged. * Q''': How many fanon factions can one submit? Do they have to be on the same "side" of the war? ** '''A: I'm going to say one per user. Managing more than one faction can be pretty tedious, considering you aren't just controlling one character, but a whole horde of them, plus diplomatic matters, plus military matters. It would just get to be too much for one person to do. Factions The sign up page is located on this page's talk page. Factions can be either canon or fanon and the rules for each are found below. Canon Factions * † means that this faction is claimed. Simply hover your mouse over that symbol to see who its claimed by. Canon Factions Allowed in this RP * Konohagakure - † * Iwagakure - † * Sunagakure - † * Kumogakure - † * Kirigakure - † * Otogakure * Kusagakure * Yugakure * Amegakure * Land of Iron Canon Faction Rules Okay, here's how it's going to work. Canon Characters may only be used within the faction they belong to. For example, you cannot use the canon character Naruto if you belong to the Otogakure faction. Also, only one person can control a single faction. This means that only 9''' people will have control of a canon faction, everyone else will have control of a fanon faction. My reasoning for this is not to seem unfair, but to promote fanon ideas, not canon ones. Sign up is first come-first serve. I'm not going to check out your characters to see if you're "good enough", though abuse of your position will result in you losing it to someone else. If, say, '''User A signs up for Konoha before User C, then User C is plain out of luck, regardless of the different skill levels of the two users. Another goal of this mass RP is to promote good writing, and that means letting those who have poor writing skills have a chance to develop their skills. As for deceased canon characters; they are off limits. I don't want another Kabuto incident where everyone gets Edo Tensei'd. As for the Tailed beasts, see below to see which factions get which tailed beasts. This list was decided upon by canon facts. Tailed beast list * One-Tailed Shukaku (Sunagakure) * Two-Tailed Monster Cat (Kumogakure) * Three-Tailed Giant Turtle (Kirigakure) * Four-Tailed Giant Monkey (Iwagakure) * Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse (Iwagakure) * Six-Tailed Giant Slug (Kirigakure) * Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle (Akatsuki) * Eight-Tailed Giant Ox (Kumogakure) * Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Konohagakure) Fanon Factions Anyone (who isn't in control of a canon faction) can enter their fanon faction. I don't have any specific requirements, except that your faction consist of ninja (samurai belong to the Land of Iron) and that they not have too modern of technology (ex, No guns, planes, tanks, atomic bombs, etc). Other than that, simply submit them on the talk page. Now since eight of the nine Tailed beasts belong to the canon villages (with the ninth belonging to one lucky fanon faction), there is obviously a power gap that needs to be filled. Therefore, techniques such as can be used by fanon villages on fanon characters only. Now, in no way am I suggesting that the fanon villages spam Edo Tensei, but what I'm trying to say is more powerful characters should be alloted to the fanon villages due to the power disadvantage they have. Just like with the canon villages, if power is abused than you risk losing it. So don't over do it! Alliances How an alliance is governed and operated is up to the user in control. A forum will be made for each alliance to decide this. Alliance articles can then be made if necessary. In order to ensure alliances don't get bogged down with democratic processes (which aren't bad, they're just time consuming), each alliance will vote on a leader user and that leader will decide the different ranks in the Alliance's army and decide which characters will hold that position. Of course, votes can be held if necessary, but keep in mind that the longer you take to vote, the more ground you could lose on your enemy. Fanon factions that are signed up will be placed on an alliance at random, so you may not chose your alliance. If I allowed everyone to chose their alliance, they'd side with their friends and you all wouldn't make new ones. This is about site unity, remember? Alliances are listed below. Alliance 1 * Konohagakure * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Yugakure * Land of Iron * Taiyougakure * Fanon Faction 2 * Fanon Faction 3 * Fanon Faction 4 * Fanon Faction 5 Alliance 2 * Iwagakure * Kirigakure * Otogakure * Kusagakure * Amegakure * Getsugakure * Fanon Faction 8 * Fanon Faction 9 * Fanon Faction 10 * Fanon Faction 11 Third Party organization * Yorudō * Kouda's Alliance * Akatsuki (Seireitou) * Hagemi Activity This one is important to keeping this RP running. If some one refuses to post or goes inactive in the course of the RP they have 3 days to post. After which, the active user will win the battle/current RP and will move on. This prevents the mass RP from stalling and then dying off. If an inactive user gets booted, then someone else, preferably not one who is already playing in the Rp, will take over. There are, however, some exceptions to this rule, and they are below; Exceptions * If your opponent notifies you beforehand that they'll be gone for X number of days, they are excused. * If your opponent got sick and was unable to notify your, the RP will be revived and continued. Fights Fights, or battles are conducted in RP form, with one user controlling an entire faction's forces. Articles that are meant to be battles must be named accordingly. For example, a fight between Iwagakure and Konohagakure at the location of Konohagakure would be called the Βattle of Konohagakure. Likewise, if a battle between the same two factions takes place in Amegakure, it would be referred to as the Βattle of Amegakure, even if it doesn't involve Amegakure's Army. Now, in fights between two individual characters (which can happen, even in a war) articles would need to be named accordingly. When this happens, simply name the article Great War: name here vs name here. No need for fancy titles people. Other articles Articles need to be made for any faction, even canon ones, so that information can be viewed accordingly. Please remember to update these articles when needed. Also, organizations within the factions need articles, such as Kirigakure's or Kumogakure's detention unit. Of course, other roleplays can take place other than fighting such as training, leadership meetings, planing sessions, etc. Make sure to take advantage of these. Good sportsmanship These are a few rules that should be followed by everyone; # Its okay to watch an opponent's forum, meeting RP, etc., but that doesn't mean your characters get all of that knowledge too. They cannot know anything that they haven't seen, heard, or experienced, PERIOD. If you're caught doing this, you'll be warned first and then kicked out if you continue. # Do not autohit without your foe's permission, and try not to dodge every attack. It gets boring and annoying really fast. # Try not to use jutsu that can demolish a village with one sneeze....that defeats the purpose of this entire war RP and will not make you well liked.